piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bartholomew Roberts
I've attempted to reconcile "Black Bart's" appearance in the AWE game. Does anyone know of any official stance on his appearance here? - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 19:28, 14 June 2007 (UTC) :If this picture is really from the AWE game, then it’s not Bartholomew Roberts, as he was a good-looking and clean-shaved man (as portrayed in The Buccaneer's Heart!) while the guy on the pic looks more like Black''beard''. (and the game is set 20 or more years after his death). El Chupacabra 12:00, 24 September 2007 (UTC) ::Nevertheless, it's still him. Keep in mind that he was trapped in the Locker for a time. It's possible he grew a beard and became more pirate-like in that time.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:28, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Contadiction In the Disney comic his soul was trapped in the Buccanner's Heart and later freed by Will. However, in the AWE game he is depicted captured in the Davy Jones' Locker, which should be impossible if his soul has been trapped in the heart since one gets into the locker "With body and soul" and by the time his soul was fred from the heart, his body would have completely decayed, and how and why should Jones capture a bodyless soul? Obvously, one of the two sources can't be canon but which one? El Chupacabra 10:55, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :You're right. Good work spotting this. I don't think that we can say that one is canon over the other. We need a tag for articles that conflict with one another. Any ideas? --Wanderingshadow 14:39, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::Actually I dont think there is a contradiction. He died at sea remeber so his soul would have been bound for the locker, but instead was captured by the buccanner's heart. After Will freed him his sould traveled to its originally intended destination the locker. - –K.A.J•T• • • 13:10, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::The term Davy Jones' Locker is a little bit confusing since it can have more than one meaning, however Roberts was in the Locker (or the part of the Locker) where the people are not dead but imprisoned with body and soul by Davy Jones, like Sparrow and Jocard, and not where all who died at sea ends. And as far as I undersood, at the end of the game he appears after his escape from the locker as a normal, living man and not as a ghost, which would be his shape if only his soul went to the locker after the Buckanner's heart was destroyed. El Chupacabra 13:30, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::P.S. As to the tag for contradicting sources, if we'll create one, a quote and an image of Jack & Barbossa disputing over the capitancy would fit into the template. El Chupacabra 13:30, 12 June 2008 (UTC) In real world history, Roberts's body was thrown overboard by his crew to avoid the corpse beeing captured. His soul was imprisoned in the Buccaneer's Heart. So, his body probably ended up in Davy Jones' Locker, Will Turner smash the Buccaneer's Heart, and Roberts's soul also ended up in DJL. Soul again possesssed the body, and Roberts was alive when he return to the real world. --Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea 16:02, 12 June 2008 (UTC)Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea :That's a logical explanation. Since living men imprisoned in the locker are immortal, it's likely that a dead body wouldn't decompose either. El Chupacabra 06:31, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::And how Black Bart escaped is another logical explanation: He may have figured out the riddle on Sao Feng's charts "Up is Down", from somehow seeing Jack and his crew escaping, and escaped the same way(with the fact that he had to find a ship first). At least, that's how I thought he escaped, I'm not sure if that part is canonical(at least to the makers of the game). Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 22:03, January 23, 2011 (UTC)